


Paganini: Caprice No. 5

by Namgangs



Series: My Hero weekly TH prompts [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: DC Comics Rebirth, First Meetings, Love at First Sight, M/M, Thai fic, Unrequited Crush
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 04:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13333932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Namgangs/pseuds/Namgangs
Summary: | Week08 | "When words fail, music speak"- Caprice for violin op.1 no.5 (Paganini)บรูซเจย์ สปอย Red Hood and the Outlaws - Rebirth (2016) เล็กน้อย





	Paganini: Caprice No. 5

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0jXXWBt5URw&index=3&list=LL_JBbtUFT-r6FBtBBiU7Mpg
> 
> เป็น Prompt ที่ต้องฟังซ้ำหลายรอบอยู่ 55 ฟังแล้วได้ธีมออกมาเป็น Anxiety, curiosity, obsession, hyperism, new experience ทำนองนี้ 55 จริงๆฟังทีแรกคิดว่าจะแต่ง คลินท์/เพียโตรล่ะ เด็กไฮเปอร์ หัวใจเต้นระรัวเพียงแค่จะขอจับมือคุณลุง55 แต่แล้วก็คิดว่ามันไม่เข้ากับเสียงไวโอลีนหวีดๆ เลยมูฟมาคู่ เจสัน/รอย แต่แบบภาพที่จินตนาการในหัวเคล้าเพลงนี้คือ มัน toxic relationships มาก แบบรอยทนทุกข์กับ Anxiety แล้วเจสันฉวยโอกาส ทำรอยเป็นของเล่น ซึ่ง ; _ ; คู่นี้ยังอยากชิปแบบ healthy healthy อยู่นะ 55 เลยมาจบที่ บรูซเจย์... อย่าถามว่ามาได้ไง 55

 

เมืองก็อตแธม ใครก็รู้ว่ามันเป็นยังไง โดยเฉพาะกับหนูข้างถนน ทุกค่ำคืน ชีวิตเหมือนแขวนอยู่บนเส้นด้าย และเจสันไม่สนใจว่าจะตายเมื่อไหร่ ไม่มีใครปกป้องเด็กกำพร้าแม่ที่พ่อติดคุกตลอดชีวิตและไม่มีที่ซุกหัวนอน

 

รู้กันอยู่ว่าไม่มีเด็กคนไหนที่ชะตาเหมือนเขาอยู่รอดจนถึงอายุ 18 ในก็อตแธม 

เพราะงั้นเด็กหนุ่มถึงเป็นเสียสติ เห็นแบทโมบิลแล้วนึกถึงขนมปังกับซุปร้อนๆในร้านอาหาร บล็อคถอดล้อกากบาทในมือสั่น อยากได้ล้อแม็กซ์ของรถหน้าตาประหลาดใจจะขาด ถ้าสำเร็จเขาจะอยู่ได้ไปอีกเป็นอาทิตย์ ท้องอิ่มและนอนหลับ แลกกับเสี่ยงโดนจับได้โดยคนบ้าใส่ชุดมนุษย์ค้างคาว ถือว่าไม่เลวในพจนานุกรมของเจสัน

แต่ไม่ได้บ้าขนาดที่หัวใจจะไม่เต้นระรัวทุกวินาทีที่ผ่านไป ทุกครั้งที่กัดฟันออกแรงไขน็อตล้อ เด็กหนุ่มภาวนาให้เจ้าของยังไม่กลับมาก่อนงานเสร็จ ความมืดของตรอกซอกซอยก็อตแธมทำให้เกิดรู้สึกระแวงทั้งที่เติบโตมันมากับมัน เป็นส่วนหนึ่งของมัน

เด็กหนุ่มไม่ได้กลัวศาลเตี้ยพิลึกที่แต่งตัวเป็นค้างคาว หลบซ่อนอยู่ในเงามืดเหมือนกับฝันร้ายในชุดผ้าคลุมมากไปกว่าขี้ยาที่ถือปืนตรงหน้าซอย เพราะจะแบบไหน ก็ไม่ต่างกัน จบลงด้วยคำว่าถูกซ้อมไม่ก็ตาย และเจสัน ท็อดด์ไม่กลัวทั้งคู่ พ่อขี้เหล้าเขาทำมาหมดแล้ว ทั้งซ้อมและพยายามฆ่า บางครั้งเจสันฝันอยากให้ไอ้เลวนั่นทำสำเร็จ 

บางทีเขาขโมยของจากคนที่ไม่ควรที่สุดในก็อตแธมก็เพราะเบื่อที่จะมีชีวิตอยู่อย่างหนูโสโครก นอนในลังกระดาษเปียกๆที่หัวมุมถนนอีกต่อไป 

แต่หัวใจเขาหยุดเต้น ตอนที่ร่างทะมึนสีทมิฬของแบทแมนปรากฎกายตรงหน้า ความหวาดกลัวเข้าครอบงำร่างพอกับที่เป็นความตื่นเต้นอยากรู้อยากเห็น เหมือนกับแมวที่ตายเพราะสะเออะมากไป

"นั่นมันแบทโมบิล..รู้ใช่มั้ย?" เสียงของมนุษย์ค้างคาวพิลั่นนั่นทุ่มต่ำแหบพร่าเหมือนกับฝันร้าย แต่เจสันชอบมันตั้งแต่แรกยิน

"ส่วนนายก็จอดรถในซ่องโจร..รู้ใช่มั้ย?" 

เด็กหนุ่มห้ามปากตัวเองไม่ได้ทั้งที่กลัวจนมือสั่น มีคนเคยบอกเขาว่า 'แกน่ะ รนหาเท้า ปากกวนส้นตีน จะไม่ได้ตายดี' แต่มันห้ามไม่ได้ ก็คือไม่ได้ เจสันไม่เคยอ้างว่าตัวเองฉลาด

เขาควรจะหนี เป็นใครก็คงหนี มีแต่คนโง่ที่ยังอยู่ คิดจะสู้กับแบทแมนทั้งที่ไม่เคยเรียนศิลปะต่อสู้ แต่ความจริงก็คือเจสันท็อดด์เป็นนักสู้ก่อนที่จะรู้จักวิธีสู้ซะอีก --และโง่ด้วย นั่นก็ใช่

เจสันเหวี่ยงบล็อคถอดล้อในมือเหมือนกับมันเป็นไม้เบสบอล เป็นดาบ เป็นปืน ด้วยหัวใจที่เต้นเป็นปืนกล ทุ่มทุกอย่างลงในแรงนั่นเข้าที่ศีรษะของแบทแมน และแน่นอน แบทแมนรับมันด้วยมือเดียว ห่างชั้น และไม่มีวันชนะ เหมือนกับอสูรกายที่เจสันวิ่งหนีในนิทรา

"ถ้าอยากอัดเด็กนัก ทำไมไม่ไปเป็นตำรวจเหมือนพวกบูลลี่ทุกคนในเมืองนี้ซะล่ะ!" เจสันเกลียดทุกอย่างในก็อตแธม

แบทแมนกระชากคอเสื้อเขาขึ้นจนร่างลอยเหนือพื้น ใบหน้าของอีกฝ่ายใกล้จนห่างกันแค่คืบ หัวใจเขาเต้นดังเหมือนกับกลองที่ระรัวศึก และมันไม่ใช่ความกลัว เด็กหนุ่มรู้ว่ามันไม่ใช่

"ฉันจะถามนายแค่ครั้งเดียว" เสียงทุ้มพร่านั่นเอ่ยเสียงเรียบ "ฉะนั้นคิดให้ดีก่อนจะตอบ"

"อะไรล่ะ!?" 

"นายหิวรึเปล่า?"

และแบทแมนไม่เคยรู้ แต่วินาทีนั้น ก่อนที่อีกฝ่ายจะซื้อเบอร์เกอร์ให้ ก่อนที่เจสัน ท็อดด์จะรู้ว่าบรูซ เวยน์คือแบทแมน ก่อนที่อีกฝ่ายจะกลายเป็น 'พ่อ'

เด็กหนุ่มที่หาญกล้าและโง่พอจะขโมยของจากแบทแมน ตกหลุมรักศาลเตี้ยของก็อตแธมหัวปักหัวปำ

_\--เป็นสิ่งเดียวในเมืองโสโครกอย่างก็อตแธมที่เจสันต้องการ_


End file.
